Tsuma
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Um compositor de singles perdido na vida, seu filho pequeno, uma mulher morta há tempos atrás. E uma babá bastante inusitada. Aoi x Kai ::yaoi slash homo::
1. Tadaima!

**Disclaimer: **É fácil identificar o que me pertence nessa história. Se você nunca ouviu falar, então é meu.

**Shippers: **Aoi x Kai

**Categoria: **Romance, AU, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **Por enquanto ninguém.

**Sinopse: **Um compositor de singles perdido na vida, seu filho silencioso, uma mulher morta há tempos atrás. E uma babá bastante inusitada.

**Notas: **O titulo dessa fic foi inspirado na musica de "Wife" do the GazettE (Tsuma = Wife = Esposa). O plot foi inspirado no filme _Corrina, Corrina_ (Whoopi Goldberg, Ray Liotta), que todo mundo já deve ter visto pelo menos uma vez na vida na Seção da Tarde. O personagem Tobikuma e sua mãe já haviam aparecido em outra fic minha, _Tsubasa Tenshi_, mas não precisa ler ela para entender isso aqui, são universos diferentes. Eu apenas queria escrever algo que fizesse mais jus ao Tobikuma-chibi. A cidade onde se passa a historia existe, mas eu dei uma "ligeira" distorcida em sua geografia, então ignorem as diferenças entre o que eu escrevi e o que vocês lêem na Wikipédia ou vêem do Google Earth. Todos os títulos de capítulos serão em japonês (na medida do possível), porém meu japonês ainda é muito iniciante, então aos que sabem nihongo direito, perdoem os erros e não hesitem em corrigi-los. O titulo do prólogo significa: _Cheguei!_

E novamente, escrevi uma nota gigante...

**Tsuma **_– by Blodeu-sama_

_"A morte é a mãe da beleza" __**Wallace Stevens**_

_Prólogo – Tadaima!_

O homem que desembarcou no ultimo trem da tarde da estação de Tsushima - província de Nagasaki, parecia deslocado no ambiente da pequena cidade. Calças jeans gastas, regata branca em pior estado coberta apenas por um casaco largo escuro, cabelos espetados e compridos presos de qualquer jeito e um piercing negro no canto do volumoso lábio inferior. Trazia nas mãos duas malas de pano cheias e nas costas uma bolsa preta de guitarra.

Duas colegiais, um funcionário público e uma mulher de meia idade viraram o rosto sutilmente para olha-lo. As colegiais pensaram imediatamente que ele era lindo. A mulher de meia idade lembrou-se com desdém de músicos andarilhos. O funcionário público desejou que aquele homem passasse pouco tempo em sua cidade. O moreno apenas olhou em volta, ignorando estas reações, antes de voltar a cabeça novamente para o interior do vagão.

- Vamos, Tobikuma, temos que chegar lá antes de anoitecer.

Tobikuma demorou ainda alguns segundos para aparecer. Mas não era um outro rapaz desleixado e bonito carregado de malas, como esperavam aquela senhora de meia idade, as duas colegiais e o funcionário público. Era uma criança.

O garoto desceu do trem desajeitadamente, segurando com as duas pequenas mãos uma mala antiquada marrom e carregando nas costas uma mochilinha de criança. Tinha cabelos apenas um pouco mais curtos do que os do musico e igualmente arrepiados. Lábios grossos e olhos chineses. Parecia ter pouco mais de cinco anos de idade.

- Porque não mandamos isso com as outras coisas pai? – perguntou, num tom de voz ofendido que apenas crianças conseguem reproduzir.

- Você não queria deixar os homens levarem o Pyn nem seus bonecos, lembra? E nós não sabíamos se as roupas iam chegar a tempo. Vamos, deve ter algum táxi por aqui.

Atravessaram a plataforma aberta, o moreno alto com as malas e a guitarra e o pequenininho o seguindo, quase correndo, a luz amarelada do sol quente incidindo sobre eles. Precisaram atravessar todo o lugar para achar o que parecia ser o único táxi disponível, um carro velho e quadrado dirigido por um homem enrugado e careca, que pintava de negro os poucos fios de cabelo restantes e usava óculos de sol enormes. Quando o taxista sorriu para eles, ambos notaram como seus dentes eram mais amarelos do que o sol.

- Para onde? – perguntou, todo gorduroso, abrindo o porta-malas do idoso automóvel e ajudando o moreno a colocar lá suas malas e a do garoto. Foi Aoi quem abriu a porta traseira do carro para o filho, e este engatinhou para dentro torcendo o nariz diante do cheio de cigarros e aromatizador de pinho.

- Esse endereço, Kaminojima. – o moreno entregou um guardanapo amassado ao taxista e entrou no carro, porém o homem não o deixou fechar a porta.

- Eu só posso ir até um certo ponto. Tem quase meio quilometro inacessível para carros nessa região.

- Ahhhh....

O ruído de desagrado viera da criança. Tobikuma, com as pernas esticadas no banco, cruzara os braços em frente ao peito, bico armado no rosto. Aoi suspirou apenas, levando a mão aos cabelos do filho e fazendo um breve gesto de carinho.

- Né Tobii-chan...vamos ter que andar um pouco pra chegar em casa.

- Esse lugar é mais longe que os outros! Eu não gosto daqui... nem o Pyn.

- Você acabou de chegar Tobikuma... dê uma chance. – e voltando novamente o rosto para o motorista careca – nos leve até onde for possível.

Dando de ombros, o taxista careca contornou o carro e o pôs em movimento. O barulho do motor era incomodo, e parecia quase insuportável com o silencio e o calor mormacento que reinava ali.

- Então, vocês vieram passar as férias? – perguntou o careca gorduroso, tentando puxar assunto.

- Estamos nos mudando. – respondeu Aoi, simplesmente, num tom distraído de voz.

Ouviu-se um "ahh..." um tanto quanto constrangido do homem ao volante, e este logo ajeitou o retrovisor de modo que pudesse falar olhando para o garoto.

- E você, rapazinho, quantos anos tem?

Tobikuma lançou um longo e aborrecido olhar ao homem. Então abriu a mochila que ainda carregava e começou a puxar de dentro dela algo que se parecia com um cavalo alado azul de pelúcia.

- Ele tem seis. – respondeu Aoi, ainda distraído. – Mas ele não gosta muito de falar. Pelo menos não com gente.

E como que para comprovar o que Aoi havia dito, Tobikuma começou a conversar em voz baixa com seu cavalo de pelúcia.

- Eu sei Pyn, eu sei que você não gosta daqui, mas papai pediu pra gente dar uma chance. Não, nós não vamos voltar pra lá. Eu também gostava de lá, tinha panquecas e a tia Nina e tudo mas o papai disse que a tia Nina estava ficando intrometida.

Aoi desviara seus próprios olhos escuros para a janela, prestando pouca atenção às palavras do garoto. Conhecia bem as conversas de seu filho com aquele brinquedo, o bastante para saber que dispensar-lhes atenção só o faria aumentar sua sensação de que estava fazendo tudo errado com o garoto. Enquanto olhava a paisagem mudar para casas cada vez mais simples, Aoi preferia pensar que Tobikuma conseguiria ser um homem normal e descente apesar do pai irresponsável e confuso que ele era.

Porém bem antes que pudesse se afundar em pensamentos, o taxista anunciou que era havia chegado ao limite trafegável da estrada. Percebeu que haviam parado no sopé de uma montanha, incrustada de casinhas e casas grandes, varias escadas de pedra e caminhos estreitos entre elas. Um bairro quase feudal, dúbio e mormacento. Faltavam apenas os campos de arroz para completar a paisagem. E a pior noticia de todas, era que podia ver sua casa – reconhecível pelas fotos da imobiliária - sobrepondo-se a quase todas as outras, no alto daquele lugar íngreme de difícil acesso.

- Adivinha Tobii-chan, papai vai comprar uma moto... – disse, ajudando o garoto a descer. Definitivamente não seria um caipira a sobreviver naquele lugar sem um meio de locomoção moderno. A criança fez festa com a noticia, aparentemente incapaz de perceber o longo caminho que teria pela frente até chegar em casa. Aoi achou por bem levar todas as malas para não cansar o garoto, pagou o motorista e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o menor o acompanhasse.

A forte luz alaranjada do céu começou a desaparecer aos seus primeiros passos. A pequena cidade de Tsushima preparava-se para mais uma noite tranqüila e quente, enquanto a maioria de seus moradores ignorava a súbita aparição daqueles dois seres discretos e diferentes do resto deles. Mas isto logo logo mudaria. Ao nascer do novo sol, Aoi viria a entender o que significava morar em um canto perdido de mundo.

Ou talvez, ele ainda precisasse de muitos outros sóis.

oOo

Antes que alguém pergunte ou exija, eu não sei quando ou se essa fic será atualizada. Meu projeto principal no momento é Kaleidoscope e vai continuar sendo até que eu termine toda aquela maluquice de lá. Aí eu vou me dedicar a essa maluquice aqui. Estou publicando porque quem sabe umas reviews não me dão umas idéias novas pra ela né?!

E o motorista de táxi é um tipo de "Zé Bonitinho japa" XD


	2. Komori Onna

**Notas:** O título, segundo meu dicionário prático português-japonês da Michaelis (culpem ele), quer dizer 'babá'. Embora 'onna' seja 'mulher' e o _google translate_ traduza 'komori' como 'sentar'. Digamos que babá em japonês quer dizer literalmente 'mulher que senta'=P

_Capitulo I – Komori Onna_

Aoi acordou no dia seguinte com dores nos braços, uma forte luz sobre os olhos e um irritante barulho de palmas. Piscando muito, desvencilhou-se dos braços da criança que dormia ao seu lado no saco de dormir de casal, e se levantou aos tropeços. Desejou ter trazido as cortinas na mala, o sol daquele lugar era um inferno!

Esfregando os olhos, arrastou os passos até a porta da frente. Sentia a madeira sobre seus pés descalços, estranha ao toque, ainda. Demorou um pouco a se localizar. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, achou que, quem quer que fosse, devia estar morrendo para o chamar com tanto vigor. Mas ninguém estava morrendo.

- Bom dia! Sou Sato-san, sua nova vizinha! Você veio de Nagoya não é? Com seu filho, segundo a senhora Okabe. A senhora Okabe é mulher do motorista de táxi. Porém ela não sabia seu nome. Desculpe, eu o acordei? Ainda está de pijamas. Eu trouxe isso para você. [1]

Uma mulherzinha magérrima, com pouco menos de um metro e meio, abaixara o corpo numa reverencia enquanto estendia uma cesta de boas vindas para ele, antes que Aoi tivesse sequer tempo para processar seu nome. Completamente abobalhado, o moreno segurou a cesta e fez uma breve reverencia.

- Ahn...Aoi desu...

- Muito prazer! Aoi? Que nome diferente! Não é nome de garota? Oh desculpe, eu não quis ofender, apenas achei que...

- Tudo bem. – Aoi fechou a porta de casa, olhando para dentro para ver se a falação da mulher não havia acordado Tobikuma. – Meu nome verdadeiro é Yuu, que também é nome de garota de qualquer modo. – disse sorrindo despreocupadamente. Olhou dentro da cesta e agradeceu a hospitalidade interiorana pelo café da manhã completo. Odiava cozinhar.

A garota avermelhou-se toda e sorriu sem graça. O moreno pode então reparar melhor nela. Tinha cabelos muito pretos e compridos e maçãs do rosto saltadas. Usava um vestido simples de estampas pequenas e claras, sandálias baixas e um lenço antiquado na cabeça. E uma aliança. Parecia muito jovem para ser casada.

- Bem, Aoi-san, é um prazer tê-lo conosco aqui em Tsushima. Há algo que eu possa fazer por você? Eu e meu marido moramos naquela casa ali, duas ruas abaixo. Se precisar de ajuda em qualquer coisa, estaremos à disposição. Ele trabalha todo o dia, tem um pequeno restaurante de Tofu, mas eu estou sempre em casa. Naquela casa ao lado mora a família Suzuki, eles são bastante simpáticos e tem dois filhos. Okabe-san disse que o seu tem seis anos certo? Os do Suzuki são apenas dois e três anos mais velhos. E naquela outra casa ali mora o senhor Morita. Ele já é idoso, mas é muito agradável. Trabalha fazendo lanternas[2], faz tudo manualmente. E naquela outra ali... Bem, logo você conhecerá todos, imagino. Naquela casa ali...

- Que horas são? – perguntou Aoi, sorridente, apenas para fazer a mulher se calar. Ela falava bastante e gesticulava ainda mais. Era confuso.

- Já são oito e meia da manhã, é bem tarde, eu talvez deva voltar.

"Oito e meia da madrugada?!" pensou Aoi, bastante indignado, embora seu sorriso continuasse o mesmo. Saudades de Nagoya... e seu maravilhoso costume de acordar tão tarde quanto possível.

- Ah, obrigado... acho que não sei seu primeiro nome[3]

- Ume. Sato Ume.

- Obrigado pela cesta, Sato-san. Eu retribuirei a visita assim que for possível.

Ume fez outra reverencia, tão comprida que seu lenço quase caiu dos cabelos, e virou-se para descer o caminho íngreme que chamara de rua, quando Aoi se lembrou de perguntar outra coisa.

- Ah sim, você sabe se há alguma agencia de babás na cidade?

A garota se virou, e então deixou escapar uma risadinha, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

- Não temos disso por aqui. Mas eu direi que você está procurando uma babá. Tenho certeza que aparecerão algumas candidatas.

Aoi agradeceu com um gesto, mas já pensava em colocar um anuncio no jornal, quando fosse possível. Duvidava muito que a propaganda boca-a-boca resolvesse muito seu problema. Logo começaria a trabalhar em sua nova empresa e Tobikuma precisava de cuidados. Foi com esse tipo de pensamento que ele voltou para a casa e acordou a criança com o cheiro do café da manhã. Por enquanto, precisava apenas esperar o caminhão de mudança e colocar a casa em ordem.

Dois dias mais tarde, Aoi pensou que fora uma benção não ter colocado aquele anuncio no jornal. Candidata atrás de candidata aparecia em sua nova casa para entrevistas de emprego, davam palpite na arrumação dos móveis e mostravam o quanto as mulheres de uma cidade pequena podiam ser estranhas quando queriam. As entrevistas mais pareciam um desfile de um show de horrores para Aoi, que apenas sentava-se com uma mão cobrindo metade do rosto enquanto ouvia falatórios dos mais variados.

- Eu não lavo nem passo roupa. Eu não cozinho. Também não leio histórias ou canto. Eu não limpo sua casa. Eu não...

- Trabalhei por vinte e cinco anos na casa do Lord inglês Cheshire de York. Disciplina é fundamental. Chegarei aqui as sete e vinte e cinco e acordarei o pequeno Shiroyama as sete e trinta. As oito em ponto servirei o café. As oito e quatorze ele deverá estar pronto para a escola As...

- Oh eu me sinto tããããão honrada! Me sinto como num filme americano. Your child is my child, sabe o que quero dizer?!

- Eu e Mister Muppy adoraríamos cuidar do Tobikuma-chan, não é Mister Muppy?! Não é meu gatinho lindinho, cute cute da mamãe, nho nho nho, mas que gato fofo você é, que...

- Sei que ainda está em duvida sobre isso, senhor Shiroyama, mas eu também posso cantar... Bright light city gonna set my soul! Gonna set my soul on fire! Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn [4]...crianças _adoram_ isso!

- Eu tenho experiências com crianças. Tive seis filhos de meus três falecidos maridos, que Deus os tenha. Do primeiro marido tive apenas um, uma garota, sabe como é..ele era meio...fraco, por assim dizer. Já o segundo...ah, o segundo...

- Obrigado! Obrigado por vir, Akabe-san, foi realmente... esclarecedor.

Aoi sorriu, batendo as mãos nos joelhos e levantando-se. A gorda e avermelhada senhora sorriu pequeno e levantou-se também, agarrada a sua pequena bolsa de mão. O moreno fez questão de abrir a porta para ela e observa-la indo, apenas para ter certeza que não voltaria. Malucas... todas aquelas mulheres eram completamente malucas! E com a mania de chegar absurdamente cedo.

- Olá, Aoi-san. – Ume, que estava subindo a rua com uma sacola pesada, acenou a mão livre para ele, sorrindo. – Ainda procurando, hum?

- ...ainda não achei a pessoa certa para cuidar do garoto. – respondeu, reticente, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. Desceu as escadas e se ofereceu para ajudar a garota com a sacola, mas ela recusou veementemente.

- Não, imagine Aoi-san, não está pesada! – disse, embora estivesse ofegante. – Gostaria de entrar e tomar um chá?

Ela já o empurrava pelas costas para dentro de sua casa e Aoi não teve como recusar. Murmurou algo sobre Tobikuma dormindo sozinho na casa, mas isto não pareceu chegar aos ouvidos dela. Sem escolha, Aoi retirou os sapatos e entrou na casa da moça, seguindo-a até a cozinha, aproveitando para dar uma olhada. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali. A casa em si era menor que a dele, quase todas as casas do bairro eram, mas extremamente mais bem cuidada. Os tatames que cobriam o chão quase chegavam a brilhar e as partes de madeira estavam asseadas o suficiente para que o moreno conseguisse ver seu reflexo nelas. Cada mínimo enfeite, mobília ou arranjo estava cuidadosamente arrumado de modo harmonioso e tradicional.

Viu quando Ume-san colocou a sacola sobre a mesa e começou a retirar de dentro dela bandejinhas com files de peixe e outros potes contendo os mais variados ingredientes culinários. E sempre falando.

- Acho que não está com sorte, Aoi-san. Nossa cidade tem excelentes mulheres que podem tomar conta do garotinho sem problema algum, mas parece que só as mais estranhas se candidataram. Será que é coisa do destino? Mamãe diria que é, mas ela sempre dizia isso. De qualquer forma, tenho uma parenta que mora em uma vilazinha perto daqui, uma senhora já, tenho certeza que ela pode tomar conta do Tobikuma-kun muito bem. Vou pedir que ela venha ver o senhor assim que possível. Sabe como é, ela já não é muito nova, está com alguns problemas de saúde. Coisa de vovós. Mas que grosseria a minha, eu deveria estar preparando seu chá! Só me dê um minuto Aoi-san...

- Imooto-chan[5]? Trouxe as coisas que eu ped... ah, olá.

Aoi ergueu os olhos para o recém chegado. Vinha de alguma parte interna da casa e claramente não esperava ver alguém além de Ume, pois vestia um pijama de flanela azul decorado com desenhos do Doraemon[6]. Tinha cabelos e olhos escuros como Ume, e as mesmas maçãs do rosto salientes. Talvez fosse um pouco mais velho que ela, mas certamente não muito. Sorriu sem graça ao se deparar com Aoi, e isto revelou um par de covinhas em seu rosto.

- Você ainda está de pijama?! Sim, eu trouxe, espero que tenha me lembrado de tudo... Você usa coisas de mais pra fazer um simples jantar! Ah sim, desculpe né! Este é nosso visinho, Aoi-san. Aoi-san, este é meu irmão Kai.

Aoi sorriu.

[1] Imagine isso dito num japonês rápido e atropelado... tipo o Uruha bêbado discutindo com o Aoi ou algo assim.

[2] Lanternas japonesas, aquelas de papel decorado com estrutura de madeira e uma luz dentro, não lanternas elétricas.

[3] Eu sei que no Japão o nome próprio vem por ultimo, apenas estou abrasileirando algumas partes pra não perder o sentido das frases.

[4] Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley, se alguém deseja saber.

[5] "Irmã mais nova", mas só é usado para pessoas da própria família. Estou tentando escrever essa fic com o máximo de exatidão da cultura japonesa, mas também com o mínimo de palavras japonesas possíveis. Caso alguém queira que alguma dessas coisas mude, só avisar.

[6]Eu sei que isso é quase impossível, mas pra quem não sabe o que raios é Doraemon, é um manga/anime infantil muito velho e muito popular, onde o próprio Doraemon vem a ser um bicho gordo azul claro com olhos e boca enormes e um guizo pendurado no pescoço. É uma coisa bem de criança (e consequentemente assustadora) mesmo.


End file.
